New Love
by KiTaNiZu Hannie
Summary: : " Saat cinta terkhianati membuat terpuruk, cinta yang baru datang dan menjanjikan kebahagian karena benang merah yang mengikat semuanya."


**Title : New Love**

**Author : Metha**

**Cast : All Dbsk Member**

**Pairing : Yunjae slight HoSu, YooSu**

**Genre : Romance, little Hurt**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua, dan agensi mereka masing-masing**

**Warning : No plagiat, No Bashing, Typos, Bad writting, This story is mine, Don't like Don't read**

**Summary : **" Saat cinta terkhianati membuat terpuruk, cinta yang baru datang dan menjanjikan kebahagian karena benang merah yang mengikat semuanya."

Yunho POV

"hah" aku menghela nafasku pelan

"HYUUUUNG" suara lengkingan membuatku tersentak/

"wae Changmin ah"

" hyung ayo kekantin, apa kau tidak lapar dan tidak sadar bahwa kelasmu sudah sepi". Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan kelas dan benar saja kelasku sudah kosong karena sudah waktunya istirahat.

"pergilah sendiri"

"ani, ayo kekantin perutku sudah merindukan kekasihnya dan ada yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu Hyung"

"Nugu" tanyaku.

" ada siswa baru dikelasku jadi aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu". Jawabnya enteng dan menarik tanganku.

"ne ne ne" jawabku malas, lebih baik menuruti keinginannya daripada mendengar lengkingannya yang memekakkan telinga.

Author POV

Dua orang namja tampan berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas, mereka dalah Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin. Sepasang adik-kakak ini bersekolah di Param High School. Yunho berada ditingkat tiga begitu juga Changmi karena kepintarannya, dia bisa lompat kelas walau kelas mereka berbeda.

Tiba-tiba Yunho menghentikan langkahnya ketika berpapasan dengan dua orang namja yang sangat tidak ingin ditemui olehnya. Kim Junsu dan kekasihnya Park Yoochun.

" annyeong Yunho Hyung" ucap Junsu ceria, sementara Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"annyeong Junsu Hyung" melihat hyungnya hanya diam maka Changmin berinisiatif untuk membalas sapaan Junsu. Changmin tahu jika Yunho masih tidak ingin bertemu mereka, terutama Junsu karena bagaimanapun Junsu yag membuat Yunho terpuruk hingga saat ini.

Ya, Yunho dan Junsu dulu adalah sepasang kekasih namun hubungan mereka harus berakhir ketika Junsu memilih memutuskan hubungan mereka dan itu membuat Yunho terpuruk karena keputusan Junsu yang mengatakan jika dia sudah mencintai namja lain selain Yunho.

**Flaskback On**

Saat ini Yunho dan Junsu berada didalam ruang kelas kosong, sebenarnya Yunho ingin mengajak kekasihnya ini kekantin. Akan tetapi, Junsu mengatakan ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikannya.

"wae Suie?" tanya Yunho heran melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang gelisah

"emh Yunho Hyung" ucap Junsu ragu

"Ne?"

" aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu dan berjanjilah untuk tidak membenciku setelah ini"

" katakanlah Suie ada apa sebenarnya" jawab yunho sabar.

" aku ingin kita hubungan kita berakhir Hyung". Junsu menundukkan kepalanya setelah mengatakan itu

" wae? Kau bercandakan Suie? Kau tahu ini sungguh tidak lucu"

" aku tidak bercanda Hyung dan aku serius, sebenarnya aku mencintai namja lain" ucap Junsu lirih.

"nugu". Tanya Yunho mencoba menetralkan emosinya.

" Park...Park Yoochun" gumam Junsu takut.

Rahang Yunho mengeras mendengar ucapan Junsu, dia tidak menyangka jika Junsu memutuskannya karena lebih mencintai Yoochun daripada dia. Yunho dan Junsu juga berbeda kelas tapi Yoochun adalah teman sekelas Junsu.

"mian Hyung, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengkhianatimu tapi aku tidak ingin membohongi perasaanku kalau aku mencintai Chunnie"

Mendengar panggilan manis Junsu untuk Yoochun membuat rahang Yunho mengeras dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, Yunho berjalan keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Junsu dengan perasaan yang bersalah.

**Flashback Off**

Menyadari adanya aura yang tidak menyenangkan membuat Junsu semakintidak nyaman, dia masih merasa bersalah kepada Yunho dan mungkin Yunho tidak akan memaafkannya.

"ayo kita pergi". Tiba-tiba suara Yunho membuat Junsu tersentak, nada suara Yunho yang datar dan dingin membuat badannya gemetar takut.

"ne Hyung, mian kami permisi dulu". Setelah itu Yunho dan Changminpergi meninggalka Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Suie gwaenchana?". Tanya Yoochun khawatir melihat kekasihnya.

" gwaencaha Chunnie, aku hanya merasa bersalah pada Yunho Hyung" lirih Junsu.

"ssssst jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu dan aku yakin jika Yunho Hyung masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima semuanya". Yoochun berusaha menghibur Junsu.

" ne"

At Kantin

Ketika sampai dikantin Changmin langsung memesan makanan untuknya dan Yunho, setelah itu dia kembali kemejanya dan Yunho.

" Minnie tadi aku bilang ingin mengenalkanku pada seseorang". Tanya Yunho penasaran.

" sabar Hyung sebentar lagi dia datang". Jawab Changmin santai

Mereka pun memakan pesanan mereka sembari menunggu seseorang tersebut.

" Minnie ah". Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggil Changmin dari pintu kantin.

" Jae Hyung kesini". Jawab Changmin riang sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Yunho yang mendengar pun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kesuara yang memanggil Changmin.

Deg

Tiba-tiba jantung Yunho berdebar dan serasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu diperutnya,dia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok indah tersebut yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

Yunho POV

Deg

Entah kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar ketika aku melihat sosok itu, aku merasa semakin sulit bernafas ketika dia sudah berada didhadapanku. Doe eyesnya yang hitam, kulit putih pucat dan bibir merahnya sungguh membuatku sulit untuk mendeskripsikan sosok dihadapanku. Mungkinkah sosok indah dihadapanku ini adalah malaikat?

"annyeong". Oh God suaranya sangat merdu.

"ah an...annyeong". entah kenapa aku merasa sangat gugup berhadapan dengannya.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida". Dia mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum padaku dan aku pun membalas uluran tangannya.

"Jung Yunho imnida". Aku menggenggam tangannya erat yang terasa sangat halus.

"Hyung sudah cukup perkenalannya dan lepaskan tanganmu". Suara Changmin menyadarkan lamunanku.

Kamipun kembali duduk dan aku terus memperhatikan Jaejoong dan Changmin yang sedang bercanda. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, sudah lama aku tidak tersenyum seperti ini sejak Junsu memilih memutuskanku.

"Kim Jaejoong is mine". Ucapku dalam hati.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu dan hubungan Yunho maupun Jaejoong semakin dekat, Yunhopun memberi panggilan sayang kepada jaejoong begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dan itu membuat yunho merasa sangat bahagia, dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mendekati namja cantiknya.

"Yunnie Hyung" suara mersu seseorang menyadarkan Yunho.

"ah Boo kau menggagetkanku"

"mian Hyung tadi kau melamun". Ucap jaejoong merasa bersalah

" ne gwaenchana dan kenapa kau datang terlambathum?"

"tadi changmin memaksaku menemaninya maka dikantin, ah Hyung ini aku sudah menyiapkan bekal. Kita makan sama-sama ne?" ujar jaejoong dengan riang dan itu membuat Yunho tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"ne". Jawab Yunho

Saat ini mereka berada ditaman belakang sekolah dan menikmati bekal yang dibawa Jaejoong bersama-sama. Yunho sangat tidak ingin momen-momen berdua dengan Jaejoong berakhir karena kehadiran Jaejoong membawa warna baru dalam kehidupannya.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan itu membuat jaejoong dan Yunho harus segera mengikuti jam pelajaran yang selanjutnya.

"Boo mian sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang".

"wae Hyungie"

"aku harus menemani Changmin ketoko buku". Ucap Yunho

" oh ne gwaenchana Hyungie, Joongie bisa pulang sendiri". Jawab Jaejoong memamerkan senyum malaikatnya.

"kka kembalilah kekelas".

"ne". Jaejoongpun melangkah kekelasnya dengan riang dan Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kepergian Jaejoong.

Author Pov

Jaejoong sedang berguling-guling diapartemennya, dia memang tinggal sendiri karena orangtuanya sedang berada diluar Negeri.

Drrrrt

Drrrrt

Suara handphonenya berbunyi dan Jaejoong segera mengambil dan membuka pesan yang masuk ke handphonenya

**From : Yunnie Hyungie**

**Boo, aku ada didepan gedung apartmenmu. Cepatlah keluar aku menunggu.**

Jaejoongpun dengan cepat membalas pesan dari yunho tersebut

**To : Yunnie Hyungie**

**Ne Joogie akan kesana sekarang**

Setelah itu Jaejoong segera melesat keluar apartmennya untuk menemui Yunho, dia melihat Yunho bersandar diamping mobilnya/

"Hyungie". Sapanya riang pada Yunho.

"ayo Boo ikut aku".

Jaejoongpun masuk mobil dan duduk disebelah lupa dia memasang seatbeltnya.

" kita aka kemana Hyungie". Tanya pada Yunho.

" nanti kau akan tahu sendiri Boo". Ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum/

Setelah itu tidak ada yang bicara, jaejoong yang asyik melihat keluar jendela dan Yunho yang fokus mengendarai mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai ditaman kota, Yunho segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan mengajak jaejoong duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada ditaman tersebut.

Suasana taman tidak terlalu ramai dan hanya da beberpa pasang kekasih yang menghabiskan waktu mereka disana. Setelah beberapa lama terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, Yunhopun memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

" Boo". Panggil Yunho

" ne Hyungie"

"ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu". Entah kenapa Yunho merasa gugup tapi dia harus menjadi namja yang Gentle.

" Boojaejoongie Saranghae". Ucapan Yunho itu membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan membuat Yunho merasa Bersalah. " ah mian jika kau terkejut, mungkin aku terlalu cepat menyatakan perasaanku padamu, jika Boojae tidak bisa menerima perasaanku nan gwaenhcana". Yunho berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan membuat Yunho semakin merasa takut jika Boojaenya akan membenci dan menjauhinya.

" jinjja? Apa Hyungie benar-benar mencintaiku?". Tanya Jaejoong memastikan sambil menatap mata Yunho berusaha mencari kebohongan, namun dia tida menemukannya.

" ne". Jawab Yunho dengan sangat yakin.

Mendengar ucapn Yunho membuat mata jaejoong berkaca-kaca da Yunho menjadi panik dan gelagapan melihatnya."

"Boo gwaenchana, mian jika aku salah Boo. Mianhae"

Brukk

Dan tanpa aba-aba Jaejoong langsung memeluk tubuh Yunho dan membuat Yunho kaget apalagi mendengar isakkan Jaejoong didadanya.

"Gwaenchana?". Yunho berusaha menghibur Jaejoong.

" Hyungie hiks Nado Saranghae". Ucap Jaejoong

Yunho POV

" Hyungie hiks Nado Saranghae". Ucap Jaejoong.

Aku membatu tak percaya mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, benarkah dia membalas perasaanku padanya.

"Boo coba ulangi". Pintaku padanya untuk memastikan aku tidak salah dengar.

" Nado saranghae Yunnie Hyungie".

"jinjja Boo".

"Ne".

Sungguh aku merasa sangat bahagia dan bahkan berkali lipat lebih bahagia ketika Jaejoong membalas perasaanku,aku adalah orang beruntung yang dapat memilikinya. Tidak aka aku biarkan oranglain merebutnya apalagi menyakitinya.

"gomawo Boo gomawo". ucapku sembari mengeliminasi jarak dan menempelkan bibir kami berdua. " dan untukmu Junsu, sekarang aku telah mendapatkan cintaku yang baru dan lebih memberikan kebahagian yang berlipat ganda kepadaku".ucapku dalam hati.

Yunho Pov End

Pada akhirnya mendung akan berubah menjadi cerah dan begitupun dengan Yunho karena pada akhirnya kesedihan akan berubah menjadi kebahagiaan yang tak terkira. Karena terkadang cinta yang baru akan lebih menjanjikan kebahagian kepada kita yang merasakannya.

**END**

**Mian ne jika ffnya kurang berkesan karena metha masih baru didunia Ffn dan mian juga karena Metha tidak bisa membalas review readers di ff Metha yang sebelumnya.**

**Untuk menambah semangat Metha tolong beri review kalian ne.**

**RnR**


End file.
